It's All About The Teasing
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Quinntana continuação de Anything Could Happen e Just Can't Get Enough, two shot dessa vez.. Uma boa dose de Kurt sendo importunado e Rachel se sentindo confusa, excitada e desconfortável.. :P


**NA: Primeiro, desculpem a demora para postar isso, mas como expliquei em Runaways, entre trabalho, faculdade, estágios obrigatórios, projetos de pesquisas e derivados, eu me vi sem tempo pra escrever.. Desculpem...**

** Segundo, WOW! Eu nem sei o que dizer sobre todos os comentários nas duas fics que antecedem essa, só... Bah... Muito obrigada! Sério, a todos vocês! :D**

** Terceiro, essa aqui será two shot, então, stay tuned ;) **

** E boa leitura..**

===)(===

Era sexta feira e Rachel sentiu seu estomago revirar no caminho de volta para casa. Fazia 4 semanas que toda a sexta feira, Quinn aparecia em seu apartamento, sempre no mesmo horário, as 7 da noite. Elas sempre trocavam algumas palavras amigáveis, mas nunca conversavam realmente, uma vez que Santana não demorava a arrastar sua amiga para dentro do quarto e tudo o que restava a Rachel e Kurt era ouvir seus gemidos através da porta.

Kurt normalmente desaparecia de casa durante esses dias, ou passava direto usando fones de ouvidos e reclamando. Rachel concordava com sua revolta sempre que ele lhe perguntava, mas na verdade, o que a incomodava nos encontros entre Santana e Quinn não era os barulhos, ou as situações embaraçosas causadas pelos diversos estágios de nudez de uma ou outra (muito mais Santana do que Quinn, uma vez que a loira ainda tinha um pouco de bom senso dentro dela).

O que incomodava Rachel era o modo como seu corpo começara a reagir sempre que se aproximava do mais novo e inesperado casal (Ela nem ao menos tinha certeza se podia defini-las como um casal, mas na falta de um termo melhor...). A atração estranha que ela sempre sentira por Quinn (que vinha se multiplicando desde que descobrira sobre a aparente bissexualidade dela), se transformava lentamente em desejo e ela não sabia exatamente como controla-lo.

Ela tinha que fazer um esforço tremendo para se manter sã durante o período em que a loira ocupava seu apartamento. Sem contar que, por algum motivo, vê-la com Santana a deixava estranhamente excitada. Ela culpava a química super intensa que havia entre as duas, uma mistura de agressividade, desejo e afeto que fazia qualquer cômodo esquentar quando elas se encontravam. Quinn e Santana emanavam puro sexo e Rachel não podia dizer que essa energia não a afetava.

Era quase cinco horas quando ela entrou no prédio e subiu os degraus até o terceiro andar, sentindo-se exausta por causa das aulas de dança e da semana corrida na faculdade. Ela precisava de um banho e de cinco minutos sozinha para se preparar psicologicamente para a chegada de Quinn, só que é claro que isso era pedir demais.

Ela virou no topo da escadaria e se deparou com a loira em questão, sentada como índio no chão em frente a sua porta e parecendo completamente absorta no livro que estava apoiado em seu joelho. Ela usava uma blusa cinza escura de decote 'v' que fazia sua pele parecer ainda mais clara do que já era, e seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo como antigamente, revelando a curva delicada de seu pescoço e lhe dando um certo ar de autoridade.

O estômago de Rachel se contorceu em um espasmo desagradável e ela respirou fundo em ansiedade repentina. Os olhos da loira se levantaram do livro, como se ela tivesse sentido sua presença e um sorriso preguiçoso se materializou nos lábios cor de rosa.

"Finalmente..." Murmurou Quinn. "Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo teria que esperar até alguém chegar em casa."

"O que... o que você está fazendo aqui?" Gaguejou a morena.

"É bom te ver também, Berry." A loira comentou sarcasticamente, ainda sorrindo e guardando seu livro dentro da bolsa.

Rachel fechou os olhos com força e deu três passos a frente, tentando agir normalmente. "Você sempre chega as 7, eu estou surpresa em te ver aqui tão cedo..." Ela procurava a chave dentro da bolsa, grata por não ter que olhar para a loira, que havia se levantado e estava escorada na parede ao seu lado. "Santana não..?"

"Eu decidi vir mais cedo hoje e Santana está chegando. Ela foi comprar alguma coisa no mercado."

"Oh..." Rachel achou seu chaveiro e o puxou para fora, levantando os olhos para Quinn. A loira a encarava intensamente e ela acabou derrubando as chaves no chão. "Droga.."

Ela fez menção de se abaixar, mas Quinn havia sido mais rápida e já se endireitava, estendendo o chaveiro para a cantora. "Aqui.." Ela disse suavemente, permitindo que seus dedos se demorassem nos da morena ao entregar o objeto e observando as reações dela com atenção.

Rachel parecia desconcertada. Isso a fez sorrir discretamente ao entrar no loft.

A loira deixou suas coisas no quarto de Santana antes de sentar no sofá da sala e cruzar as pernas. Ela não deixou de notar o modo como os olhos de Rachel acompanharam a bainha de sua saia subir e expor parte de suas coxas.

A morena colocou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros de suas calças e chacoalhou a cabeça levemente. "Você precisa de alguma coisa? Eu.. Eu tenho que tomar banho, mas..."

Quinn fez que não. "Relaxa, Rachel. Vai fazer as suas coisas, eu não me importo em ficar sozinha e Santana vai chegar daqui a pouco." Ela fez um gesto vago com a mão em direção ao banheiro e alcançou pelo controle remoto. "_Você _precisa de alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou quando a cantora não se moveu.

"Não.. Não, eu.. vou..." Ela apontou para seu quarto e passou uma mão pela testa. "Banho..."

"Ok... Divirta-se..." Quinn piscou para ela antes de voltar a atenção para a TV.

Rachel a encarou um pouco confusa por um momento. **Ela... Quinn acabou de piscar para mim?** Ela franziu a testa e se endireitou, estudando a lateral do rosto da loira, que agora bocejava. **Deus, acho que estou começando a ver coisas...**

...

"Cheguei, meu bem!" Cantarolou Santana, ao entrar no apartamento e ver a cabeça loira recostada no sofá. "E eu trouxe chocolate e chantili para brincar depois..."

"Hummm..." Fez Quinn, desligando a TV e seguindo sua amiga até a cozinha. "Na verdade, eu sou alérgica a chantili..."

"Como alguém pode ser alérgico a chantili?" Santana lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo.

Quinn deu de ombros. "É por causa do conservante que eles usam, eu fico cheia de bolinhas."

"Ok... Bom, eu vou ter que usar ele sozinha então.." Ela largou as compras em cima da pia. "Então, o que a nossa amiga falou quando chegou e encontrou você na porta?" Perguntou a latina enquanto guardava as coisas na geladeira.

"Ela parecia um animalzinho perdido... Ficou toda agitada e conseguiu derrubar as chaves enquanto tentava abrir a porta." Comentou a loira sorrindo consigo mesma ao lembrar. "E mal conseguia falar sem gaguejar..."

"Droga, como eu queria ter visto isso!"

"Não se preocupe, você vai ter um final de semana inteiro para ver..." Ela sentou em cima da mesa e balançou os pés para fora enquanto observava Santana se servir de suco de laranja.

"Deus, Q, você está com uma cara péssima..." Comentou a morena quando finalmente parou para encarar sua amiga.

"Bem, alguns de nós ainda tem que estudar."

"Você está em Yale, não pode reclamar."

"Eu não me importaria em trocar de lugar com você por alguns dias..." Quinn murmurou, aceitando o resto do suco que Santana lhe oferecia e tomando um gole. "Essa semana foi horrível e eu estou cansada."

"Quanto cansada, exatamente?" A latina perguntou com um sorrisinho, parando no meio das pernas de sua amiga e apoiando as mãos em suas coxas, acariciando-as por cima do tecido vermelho de sua saia.

"Humm.." Quinn fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios da morena contra a pele exposta por seu decote. "Não tanto..."

"Bom, por que tenho planos para você hoje a noite..." Ela sussurrou contra seu pescoço antes de se afastar e mudar de assunto. "Fazia séculos que eu não te via de cabelo preso."

"Eu sei... Foi uma sugestão da minha colega de quarto."

"Eu sempre esqueço que você tem uma..."

"De acordo com ela, teoricamente, imagens e modos de agir funcionam como cheiros e sabores pra evocar memórias..." Ela falou, apoiando os braços nos ombros de Santana, que continuava entre suas pernas. A latina arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ela estuda psicologia."

"Ahh.."

"Quero que Rachel lembre de mim como eu era quando estávamos no colégio. Por isso o cabelo preso."

"E a saia vermelha?"

"Huhum.."

"Sabe, isso também me faz lembrar coisas..." Ela subiu um pouco o tecido vermelho com a palma da mão.

"É mesmo?" A voz da loira diminuiu de tom, tornando-se mais grave.

"Discutir com você sempre foi o ponto alto dos meus dias..." Ela arranhou de leve a coxa de sua amiga e observou as linhas rosadas se materializarem na pele muito clara antes de levantar os olhos. "Especialmente quando eu podia te empurrar contra a parede e..."

Ela não conseguiu completar a frase. Quinn levantou seu queixo e se inclinou para baixo, fazendo com que seus lábios colidissem em um beijo faminto. Como se todo o fogo de suas brigas passadas culminasse naquele momento, naquele beijo.

Santana apoiou uma mão em sua perna e a outra na mesa, se impulsionando para cima. A loira a ajudou a subir e logo se viu comprimida entre a madeira sólida e o corpo quente e suave de sua amiga.

Aquele primeiro encontro com a latina no casamento parecia ter inflamado algo dentro de Quinn, um desejo que ela nem imaginava que pudesse existir. E cada vez que elas se beijavam a mesma coisa acontecia. Ela simplesmente esquecia tudo o que havia ao seu redor. Era como se tudo o mais desaparecesse e só restasse desejo e Santana.

Ela puxou a regata da morena para baixo junto com seu sutiã, revelando um seio firme (que apesar do silicone, não se tornara grande demais). E capturou o mamilo escuro com a boca, sugando levemente, sentindo o corpo de sua amiga tremer em um gemido.

"Ah não! De novo não!" A voz de Kurt as trouxe de volta a realidade. "Em cima da mesa, Santana?!" O rosto dele estava completamente vermelho, mas ele fez questão de olhar fixamente para as duas enquanto falava. "Agora sim, eu nunca mais vou conseguir comer sem pensar nisso!"

"Deixa de ser hipócrita, Hummel." Disse a latina, saindo de cima de Quinn e descendo da mesa. "Mercedes me contou que pegou você e o gel humano fornicando dentro do carro no casamento!"

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas seus olhos caíram no peito da morena e ele virou para o lado, sentindo-se constrangido. Santana olhou para o próprio corpo e percebeu que sua blusa ainda estava puxada para baixo, revelando um pouco mais do que Kurt gostaria de ver.

"Sério, Santana, seu quarto fica a literalmente 8 passos daqui." Ele continuou, olhando para a pia enquanto ela se ajeitava e Quinn tentava desamassar sua saia. "Vocês tem algum tipo de problema com camas? Ou fechaduras?"

"Para de ser tão pudico, Kurt." Murmurou Quinn, refazendo seu rabo de cavalo e ganhando um olhar surpreso tanto de Kurt quanto de Santana.

A latina começou a rir e ele jogou os braços para cima.

"E agora o céu começa a cair!"

"A rainha da castidade acabou de se pronunciar!" Exclamou Santana. "E ela chamou _você _de _pudico_... Isso certamente significa alguma coisa, Porcelana..." Ela continuava a rir e passou um braço pela cintura de Quinn, que finalmente percebeu a ironia no que havia acabado de dizer.

"Eu não sou pudico!" Ele conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelho. "Eu só apreciaria se vocês mantivessem seus encontros sexuais entre vocês! E longe do lugar aonde eu como!"

"Será que é uma boa hora para contar o que fizemos no quarto dele semana passada?" Santana perguntou baixinho para a loira, mas alto o suficiente para que Kurt escutasse.

"O que vocês fizeram no meu quarto?"

"Nós estávamos procurando por uma gravata e então..." Começou Quinn, suas bochechas se tornaram cor de rosa de repente.

"Por que vocês precisavam de uma gravata?" Ele perguntou, completamente desconcertado com essa informação. "Não!" Ele levantou uma mão para Santana, que se preparava para responder. "Eu não preciso saber!" Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. "Só me digam que lavaram os lençóis depois, por favor..."

As duas trocaram um olhar culpado.

"Oh, céus!"

Elas começaram a rir.

"Relaxa, Hummel..."

"A gente lavou os seus lençóis..." Riu Quinn.

"Agradeça a loira por isso." Santana falou secamente. "Eu não teria me incomodado."

...

"Então, o que nós fazemos agora?" Quinn perguntou, parando perto da porta e espiando pela fresta. "Sobre Rachel?" A morena estava sentada na ponta do sofá, dividindo uma pizza com Kurt, que sentava na poltrona ao seu lado enquanto assistiam alguma coisa na TV.

"Primeiro..." A latina se aproximou da loira e puxou a saia dela para cima encurtando seu comprimento até a metade da coxa. Ela subiu as mãos pelas costelas da loira por cima do tecido de sua blusa. "Você não está usando sutiã?" Ela se perguntou como não havia percebido isso antes. "Você acha que Berry percebeu?"

Quinn sorriu e deu de ombros. "Eu estava esperando que você percebesse, não ela."

Santana se afastou, um pouco surpresa com a resposta. A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se a desafiasse a fazer alguma coisa a respeito. "Deus, Q..." Respirou a latina, inspirando fundo pelo nariz. "Você é realmente uma provocadora, não é mesmo?"

"Mhumm..." Quinn sussurrou roucamente e encostou seus lábios contra os da morena suavemente, recuando quando Santana tentou aprofundar o beijo. "Depois." Ela mordeu e puxou seu lábio inferior.

"Agora..." A latina apertou as laterais do corpo de Quinn e a puxou para perto violentamente, atacando a pele macia de seu pescoço, que continuava exposta pelo rabo de cavalo. Ela sorriu ao ouvir a respiração de sua amiga falhar. Em alguns segundos, o corpo da loira relaxou contra o seu e uma mão puxou seus cabelos, fazendo com que sua cabeça se levantasse para que lábios macios colidissem com os seus.

Era muito fácil se perder em Quinn e uma grande parte de Santana ficaria muito feliz em deixar o 'plano' de lado, jogar sua amiga na cama e fazê-la desmoronar contra seus dedos. Mas ela não queria que Quinn soubesse sobre esse poder que exercia sobre ela. Ela se afastou relutante, apertando o ombro da loira.

"Você senta e espera. Eu meço a temperatura..."

A loira franziu a testa. "O que você espera que eu entenda disso?"

Santana revirou os olhos. "Só..." Ela suspirou e puxou a blusa cinza de Quinn para baixo, de modo a mostrar o 'v' entre seus seios. "...vem." Resmungou ela, puxando sua amiga pela mão.

...

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Kurt perguntou quando Quinn e Santana saíram do quarto da latina, completamente vestidas e de mãos dadas.

"Sentando no sofá?" Perguntou a loira, sentando ao lado de Rachel, que se endireitou com a proximidade repentina.

"E pizza." Disse Santana, roubando uma fatia de dentro do prato dele.

"Hey!" Ele exclamou em protesto. "Tem uma caixa inteira na cozinha!"

A latina deu de ombros e mordeu um pedaço, sentando no braço do sofá ao lado de Quinn.

"E já são 9 horas, o que vocês estão fazendo fora do quarto?" Ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu estava com fome e a pobre Lucy Q está muito cansada hoje..." Ela falou a ultima parte em uma vozinha irritante.

"Eu vou te mostrar a Lucy..." Quinn falou secamente, lhe lançando um olhar irritado.

"Mas é o seu nome, não é? Lucy?" Santana provocou, aproximando o rosto do dela.

"Me chame disso de novo e eu vou dormir com a Rachel hoje..." A loira falou com um pequeno sorriso.

A latina bufou. "Estraga prazeres..." Ela mordeu mais um pedaço da pizza e olhou para Rachel, que tinha o rosto vermelho e encarava seu prato em silencio. "Você gostaria disso?"

A pequena morena levantou a cabeça e viu que seus amigos a encaravam.

"Eu estou falando com você, Berry."

"O-o que?"

"Será que dá pra calar a boca, Santana? Eu estou tentando assistir TV..." Kurt interrompeu, socorrendo sua amiga de um momento que poderia se tornar ainda mais constrangedor.

"Já que você pediu com educação..." A latina se recostou melhor no sofá, usando o ombro de Quinn para apoiar o cotovelo. "O que nós estamos assistindo?"

"E!" Ele respondeu, voltando sua atenção para as fofocas na TV.

"Você não poderia ser mais previsível?" Suspirou Quinn, ganhando uma risadinha de Santana.

Kurt olhou para o teto. "O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?"

Rachel sorriu e as outras duas meninas compartilharam uma risada.

Os próximos minutos se passaram em silêncio enquanto Santana mexia no rabo de cavalo de Quinn, fazendo com que os olhos da loira pesassem. A cada 10 segundos, Rachel lançava um olhar para o ponto aonde a coxa de Quinn encostava na sua e mordia o lábio.

Kurt encarou as três com uma careta, sentindo a tensão entre elas e se mexendo desconfortavelmente em sua poltrona. Ele observou os dedos de Santana se moverem pelo pescoço da loira suavemente de uma maneira estranhamente afetiva e Quinn bocejar, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado.

Ele sinceramente não conseguia entender o que se passava entre aquelas duas. Primeiro por que ele não tinha previsto aquilo, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais remotos. Segundo por que, Quinn e Santana juntas? Ele estava surpreso que ambas ainda estivessem vivas depois de um mês! Durante o colégio elas mal conseguiam passar um período inteiro dentro da mesma sala sem disputar poder de alguma forma!

Se bem que, por outro lado, elas sempre defenderam uma a outra (de uma forma muito conturbada e mesquinha, mas ainda assim...). E era tão estranho, por que elas agiam como se estar transando uma com a outra fosse a coisa mais casual do mundo e ao mesmo tempo, se tratavam de uma forma tão afetiva que chegava a parecer surreal. E ele tinha certeza que ambas eram alheias a essa afetividade. Como se suas ações fossem inconscientes e nenhuma das duas quisesse realmente admitir que aquilo que estava havendo entre elas podia ser, talvez, um pouco mais do que só sexo...

Desde o casamento, Kurt não tinha ouvido Santana fazer nenhum comentário sobre nenhuma outra garota e ele tinha certeza que Quinn não estava se envolvendo com ninguém em Yale, se não ela não viria para NY todo o final de semana. Ele apoiou uma mão na testa, sentindo uma dor de cabeça se aproximando. Aquilo era confuso demais para ele...

A única coisa que ele sabia era que nunca tinha visto Quinn tão feliz. Em um mês ele a vira sorrir mais vezes do que em 4 anos estudando juntos. E também havia Rachel. Sua diva sempre agia diferente quando a loira estava por perto, como se estivesse apreensiva. Ela quase não falava e isso era um tanto quanto preocupante.

Ele levantou os olhos para as três novamente. Santana beijava Quinn suavemente uma vez, duas vezes e então a loira a puxou para seu colo, os beijos deixaram de ser suaves e Rachel as encarava desavergonhadamente, como se quisesse participar também. Um arrepio desagradável percorreu sua espinha com as imagens mentais que aquele pensamento trouxera.

"Ok, eu vou para o meu quarto!" Exclamou ele, ficando de pé.

"Humm.." A latina respondeu em um meio grunhido, mas fora isso, nenhuma das três meninas lhe deu atenção e ele desapareceu batendo a porta atrás de si. Santana se afastou de Quinn com um selinho. "E eu vou buscar o chocolate..."

Rachel acompanhou os olhos dourados seguirem a latina até a cozinha antes de se focarem nos seus.

"O que foi, Rach?"

A morena abriu a boca e piscou algumas vezes antes de limpar a garganta. "Desculpa, eu.. er.. não ouvi?"

Quinn riu. "Nada, Rachel..."

Elas ficaram em silencio por um momento e a loira cruzou e descruzou as pernas algumas vezes e então Rachel falou.

"O que você e a Santana são exatamente?" Ela pediu de repente, ganhando uma sobrancelha arqueada de Quinn. "Er.. Não que seja relevante pra mim, eu vou entender se você não quiser me dizer..." A loira não respondeu e Rachel se encolheu um pouco em seu lugar. "Ou a gente pode fingir que eu não perguntei nada?"

Quinn continuou em silencio e a morena engoliu em seco.

"Desculpa, isso não tem nada a ver comigo, eu não devia ter perguntado, é só que.." De repente todo o seu silencio das ultimas semanas parecia estar sendo preenchido com seu vômito verbal fora de hora. Perceber isso fez com que a morena fechasse a boca com um estalo e olhasse para o outro lado. "Desculpa."

"Eu..." Quinn começou, franzindo a testa. Ela não estava brava com Rachel por ter perguntado e não queria que a morena pensasse isso, mas a verdade era que ela não sabia como responder àquilo. Sinceramente, ela não sabia como definir seu relacionamento com Santana. "Nós só estamos nos divertindo..." Ela falou suavemente, olhando para o perfil da pequena morena, que mordia o lábio com força. 'Estamos nos divertindo.' Era o que Santana diria... E ela realmente estava. Era divertido ir para NY todo o final de semana, e as coisas que sua amiga a fazia sentir podiam ser definidas como divertidas também, ela achava... "E não precisa se desculpar por perguntar, Berry. Eu também perguntaria se fosse você."

Rachel levantou os olhos e sorriu hesitante. Quinn retribuiu o sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que Santana voltou para a sala carregando um copo cheio de chocolate derretido e uma colher de chá.

"Gosta de meio amargo, Fabray?" Ela perguntou com uma piscadela e a loira se levantou. "Boa noite, Rachy..." Cantarolou a latina, passando a colher suja de chocolate na bochecha da pequena morena.

"Até amanhã..." Quinn falou roucamente, se abaixando e beijando a mancha de chocolate no rosto da diva, mordendo-a levemente antes de se afastar e lamber os lábios.

Rachel ficou sentada sozinha por uns bons dez minutos, olhando fixamente para a porta do quarto de Santana, ouvindo suas duas amigas compartilharem risadas que não demoraram a se transformar em gemidos. Ela tocou o chocolate ainda derretido em sua bochecha com dois dedos e os levou distraidamente a boca antes de desligar a TV. Ela então se arrastou até o quarto com uma sensação desconcertante de que aquele final de semana não seria um final de semana qualquer...

==)(==

**NA: Isso foi só um comecinho, como a própria Santana disse, 'uma medida de temperatura'.. A continuação terá muito mais Quinntana e muito mais Rachel e (inclusive já escrevi essa cena) FaBerryTana/FaPezBerry.. :)**

** Por favor comentem se quiserem que continue! **

** Espero não ter desapontado ninguem..**

** E até mais o/**


End file.
